Ry
by Phayte
Summary: She came in, changed lives, and was taken away so suddenly. (tr)
1. Chapter 1

Uh, this'd be your standard disclaimer, I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!! Ok, got it? Great! Now, on with the story!

* * *

OH BABY  
  
"Gah, I can't find anything to watch!" Ryoko turned off the tv and threw the remote on the other side of the couch. Sigh "Can't sleep, can't watch tv! CAN'T EVEN LISTEN TO MUSIC!! Why do people sleep at night anyway?" Ryoko's frustrated state suddenly turned solemn, "I can't even remember that last time I slept at night." She suddenly perked up once again, "I'll go for a walk, no prissy princesses to bother me this late at, uh, early in the, um, oh whatever." Ryoko floated up in the air, then thought better of it, "I suppose a walk IS meant for walking." She phased through the front door and began to walk off the porch. However, before she could accomplish this, her foot caught on something and she tripped and fell face first into the dirt. "Hey, what's the big idea, heuh?" Ryoko looked down and sweatdropped. A baby carrier set right in Ryoko's path. Awakened by the sudden movement, the baby inside started to cry, loudly. Ryoko backpedaled a couple of steps before it dawned on her that the crying could wake the entire household. "Ssshhh, you could wake everyone up and I'd get in trouble." Surprisingly, at hearing the soft voice, the baby stopped crying. "Well, that was easy, now, what to do with you." Mentally deciding, Ryoko took the baby and sat on a chair on the porch, muttering to herself, "There goes my walk."  
Without noticing, Ryoko spent the whole time since she was awake trying to find away to deal with the new 'addition' asleep in a blanket in Ryoko's arms. Eventually, she heard the familiar clank of dishes and she was struck with inspiration. "Oh I am sooo devious! OOOOOHHHHHH AYEKA!!!" She muttered to herself. The baby giggled. Ryoko looked down at her, "Wow, someone who would actually think this is funny beside me and probably Washu, oh well, shall we?"  
Reaching the door, Ryoko stopped, "Maybe I should find a name for you. Hmm, Rychi? No, I don't like it, and you're a girl, sooooo, Rei? Ew, no, to plain, how aboooooouuuuuuut, Reina, no way, too Ayeka...um, how bout Ry?"  
The baby girl giggled and yanked on one of Ryoko's pony tails hanging over her shoulder, "OWCH, don't do that!" Ryoko was surprised when Ry let go. "Strange." Ryoko took Ry into the house. At the entrance to the kitchen, Ryoko stopped and waited for everyone to notice her, first was Tenchi.  
"What do you have there Ryoko?" her face fell, 'Maybe I can still pull this off.' she thought.  
By now everyone had noticed the bundle in her arms, Mihoshi gasped, "Oh my, Ryoko's had a baby!"  
"Who's the father?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko could spot a slight disappointment in his voice, however, she was more discouraged at the giveaway.  
"I dunno." Everyone sweatdropped. Ayeka meekly pointed at Ryoko asking, "Well, you are the mother right?"  
"Um, no." she grinned, they all facefaulted.  
"MISS RYOKO I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE." Ayeka's face was red.  
Ry started to cry and Ryoko immediately ignored her and tended to baby Ry. "Hush now, I know Auntie Ayeka is a very scary woman but you have to learn to just ignore her and maybe someday she'll go away."  
Ayeka went even redder (if it's possible) and formed her logs around Ryoko. Tenchi was up and determined to difuse the huge bomb threatening to explode.  
"Miss Ayeka please, let it slide, at least don't hurt the baby."  
Ryoko's head shot up faster than the eye could see, "Oh really? So, this is what you think of me, nice to know I'm dispensible, Kagato thought so too." She phased away with tears in her eyes. Tenchi instantly regretted the way he worded the plea. However, Ayeka was still fumming, "That woman, the child cannot even be six months and already she is filling it's head with horrible thoughts, she is not fit to raise this child." Tenchi sweatdropped as the memory of Taro came to life again. 'Washu's probably gonna end up takin care of um, is it a boy or girl, ah well, I hope Ryoko comes back. I feel like such a jerk.'  
  
Ryoko phased on the roof and held little Ry in her arms. "Ya know something Ry, why do I always dwell on the past? They must think I do it only to make them guilty or something, why can't I just get over it?" Ry started to pout a little then cry. "Ugh, what now?" Ryoko looked at the baby exaustedly, which only made her cry louder "Um, hush hush baby Ry, come on, you don't wanna cry, someone's gonna laugh at ya or something, come on, quit cryin." Ryoko was panicked, Ry wouldn't stop, she checked her diapers, nothing, a thought hit her. "Are you hungry."  
Ry stopped crying and looked up at her curious, then started to cry again. "Hm, guess not, um...what'd do I do?" She considered going back to Washu and asking her but then Ayeka would definitely see she wasn't fit to care for the child however long she was here. She was officially panicked now, on a last ditch effort, she looked around to make sure no one was around, then she started to sing a soft lullaby. Ry immediately stopped crying and pulled on one of Ryoko's ponytails. "Owch!" She pulled her ponytail away from Ry, "I'm glad you like me singing, no one else does, I used to get beaten for it." Ryoko fell into a remiscense of when she was caught by Kagato, "It's funny, the one thing that brought me solace and it brought me as much, if not more, pain. Once, he caught me singing and damaged my vocal cords so bad I couldn't talk for a year. Then I got beat for not answering when he talked to me." Ryoko looked down at the baby in her arms. To her surprise, she found the child hanging on her every word, not laughing, not accusing, granted the baby lacked the ability to truely understand at the moment, when Ryoko looked at her, she saw the child was truely listening to her. It touched Ryoko in a way that she neaver thought possible, someone actually at least looked like they cared, which got her thinking about Ry in general, when she sang, Ry listened, when Ryoko was annoyed, Ry would cry, when she was happy, Ry would laugh, when she talked about her past, Ry would listen intently, not interrupting, saying it's over and she should forget, but actually listened. "There's more to you than meets the eye, you're just not normal, but then neither is anyone in that house." Ryoko smiled and Ry laughed, which only made her smile wider, never had she felt this way, about anyone. "We might just make it after all."  
  
Over the next few weeks, Ryoko cared closely for Ry. Hardly did she go anywhere without the baby. And likewise, if Ryoko wasn't there, Ry would cry and cry until Ryoko was there. Often, Ayeka had caught Tenchi looking at Ryoko as she cared for the baby. She was irate, Ryoko didn't seem to be noticing the attention like Ayeka, for some reason, felt like she should. Also, whenever Ayeka tried to get near the baby, she would cry, pull her hair, or something else. Once, Ayeka confronted Ryoko about this, but she simply passed it off as what babies do, and the fact that Ry did it to her all the time, it usually meant she liked something. Washu, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier. Ryoko consulted her on many occasions of caring for Ry. Washu had never felt closer to her daughter, often, she and Ryoko would just spend time in her lab with Ry, finding strange games to play with the baby. It had come to the point that Washu actually anticipated someone barging into her lab, and she welcomed them with open arms, which at times, unnerved Tenchi, but even he lightened up after a while. Ry often did similar things to Sasami and Mihoshi that she did to Ayeka, but they didn't seem to mind so much. They often told Ayeka that she should lighten up, it was a babies nature to take to her mother and not many other people. At this, Ayeka became enraged,  
  
"THAT DEMON IS NOT THAT CHILD'S MOTHER!"  
  
Apparently, it had sounded too much like it was infact, Ryoko and Tenchi's child. Although, after the rant and the storming up to her room, Ayeka wondered why she had been so mad, Tenchi had not chosen, she flinched at that word, no, not chosen, said who he love is. Ayeka really didn't like the word chosen in this case, it made them seem like they were some kind of cereal box sitting on a shelf in a grocery store, someone had to chose which one they wanted. No, he loved someone, Ayeka could see it in his eyes now-a-days, he was much more relaxed around everyone, though he never really illustrated who it was he loved. It made her nervous, but Ayeka coudn't really do anything about it, change is inevitable and she had to accept it. After this thought, Ayeka felt strangely lighthearted, she would accept whatever came her way, just like Ryoko, if it were heartache, she would morn, then move on. She walked out of her room to almost ran headfirst into Ryoko herself. She scowled at first, but then saw immense bags under her eyes and her weakly holding Ry.  
  
"Oh, Ayeka" she said surprised, evidentally about to knock on her door, she quickly recovered, "Could you take Ry for the afternoon? I'm utterly exausted, been up all night, she didn't feel good. Please, I need a little rest."  
  
Ayeka was about to think of a smart retort, but saw the sincerity on Ryoko's face, and heard it in her voice, something else that had been brought out since Ry had come to them, which would perhaps be why the whole house accepted Ry into their daily lives. On a last ditch effort to save her hair and her dress, Ayeka asked, "Well, why haven't you asked Sasami or someone?"  
  
Ryoko was distressed, "Sasami's cleaning and cooking, Kiyone and Mihoshi have to go on patrol soon, Tenchi's at the fields, Nobuyuki's in his study, demanding not to be disturbed, Washu's locked her door, I don't know why, probably cause she put this stuff in her formula that'd make her hyper all day, ugh, and I don't think Yo-Ka-grandfather would like to be disturbed right now." Ryoko sighed and started to turn away, but Ayeka stopped her, motivated to give Ry a chance, and, she thought she was insane, but to give Ryoko a nap.  
  
"I'll take her for a while Ryoko. It'd be my pleasure."  
  
Ryoko whirled on her, delight written on her fatigued face, "REALLY?!"  
  
"Well, of course, someone must teach the child proper manners, she can't possibly learn them from you, can she?" Ayeka added the last bit to make sure Ryoko knew she hadn't lost her touch and she could conjure up a fight at will. Ry pulled a huge scow, then made a grab for Ayeka's hair.  
  
"Mmhmm, sure, here, night, uh, afternoon, whatever." Ryoko handed Ry to Ayeka and phased away into her room. Upon hitting the pillow, Ryoko fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.  
  
Ayeka, however, didn't get off that easy. Once Ryoko handed her Ry, Ayeka smelled something fowl. "You did that on purpose!" Not getting an answer, Ayeka spun around and headed for the nursery, a little something Washu added to the house the night after Ry came to the house. She didn't much like the prospect of a baby anywhere in her lab at night.  
  
"Now little Ry, it's not polite to do such things in greating people." Ayeka giggled, "They don't like it much."  
  
Again Ry scowled and made a grab for Ayeka's hair. It was then, she decided to put it in ponytail and make sure it was well behind her back the rest of the day.  
  
A couple hours later, Tenchi came home to find Ayeka, Ry, Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi on the couch. Sasami was holding Ry and waved at Tenchi. "Hi Tenchi, welcome home!"  
  
Tenchi smiled and waved back, instantly noticing that Ryoko wasn't there. "Where's Ryoko?"  
  
Mihoshi looked up from playing with Ry and searched the room, "Oh, Ryoko's not here?"  
  
Kiyone, along with everyone else, sweatdropped massively. Ayeka was first to recover and answered Tenchi's question, "She's upstairs." Much to Tenchi's surprise, Ayeka went back to playing with Ry. Tenchi dismissed this and went upstairs to check on Ryoko. He heard an 'OWCH' come from the living room and assumed Ry had taken the opportunity of Ayeka's turned head to latch onto her hair and pull it hard. Ry was a strong little girl, probably from the influence of Ryoko. Tenchi found himself smiling, he had thought something out throughly while in the fields


	2. Chapter 2

Uh, this'd be your standard disclaimer, I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!! Ok, got it? Great! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Reminder, this is a warm and fuzzy pick-me-up for those who like Ryoko and are all (or at least slightly) for the whole T/R pairing. Also, keep in mind that Ryoko's OOC-ness is due to the fact that Ry seems to have chosen her for a mother.  
  
Tenchi opened the door to Ryoko's room silently. Upon entering, he found her sound asleep, snoring silently. Tenchi found himself smiling at just how cute she looked, all curled up hugging the blanket like it was a teddy bear. He slowly crossed the length of the room to her bed and brushed a stray hair out of her face. Pulling up a chair next to her bed, Tenchi sighed, it had been a long day and his heart really hadn't been into working, which only made it longer. No, his heart had been elsewhere, even while training with his grandfather, his head payed dearly for that, but he wasn't about to regret why. Tenchi had been thinking a lot as of late, putting his whole life into perspective why, he didn't know, he just woke up one day without Ryoko hanging over his bed and decided that it was time to get some closure in his life, to do for Tenchi, unfortunately, it would mean breaking their hearts, but he couldn't deny himself that happiness or hurt the girls with more indecisivness anymore. It was time for that pain to end and for everyone to start to recover. He had, after a while of thinking and getting nowhere, decided to let his heart take control and see where that led him. They all had to have noticed he'd thought, it wasn't rare he'd find himself staring at her. He'd felt stupid more than once, after years of denying it, then all of a sudden, just gawking at her, he must have looked incredibly dumb. To add insult to injury, she hadn't even really been paying much attention to him anymore, all wrapped up in Ry.  
Tenchi immediately dismissed the thought, it was more his fault for not saying or doing anything sooner, and now he had to contend with a baby for her attention. But, all that was going to change, just as soon as she woke up...  
Tenchi was about to shake her awake when she suddenly opened her eyes. He stood back a little shoked and Ryoko didn't move, just looked at him. Deciding to break the awkward silence that had fallen, Ryoko spoke up, "Is something wrong, oh, I'll bet that princess is scaring Ry. Oo, can't she handle a baby without making her scream?"  
Tenchi just kept looking at Ryoko. Eventually, Ryoko noticed there was no screaming coming from downstairs and she looked at Tenchi oddly. It didn't take long for her to notice him just staring at her, but rather than say anything, Ryoko found herself lost in his eyes, both of them just sat staring at eachother. Unbeknownst to both of them, they were leaning closer and closer, their faces only inches apart from eachother. Ryoko closed her eyes and let her heart take over. Closer and closer they moved, both not quite knowing just what was happening. All of a sudden, a horrible screech rang from downstairs. Both pulled apart faster than air, just in time for the door to Ryoko's room to come bursting open revealing an unhealthily red princess with a curiously large wet spot on her dress, holding a small giggling child at arms length. Paying no heed to the couple's closeness, Ayeka marched over to Ryoko and promptly placed the child in her lab.  
"NEVER ASK ME TO WATCH THAT CHILD AGAIN!!! My beautiful kimono is ruined." Ayeka was about in tears.  
The situation dawned on Ryoko while Tenchi simply looked at the child who, once again, had stolen her away from him. He was starting to get frustrated.  
Meanwhile, Ryoko was trying to calm Ayeka, "Cummon Ayeka, you can't blame her, it's not as if she's old enough to use the bathroom on her own! Plus, it means she trusts you."  
"WHAT???"  
"She wouldn't do it if she didn't know you wouldn't go off at her! Sheesh, calm down, Ry's just a child, not old enough to know right from wrong. She's done it to me plenty of times, go to Sasami, she can do wonders on the kimono ok? Just calm down"  
"Well, you'd do best to teach the child right from wrong very soon." Ayeka walked off in a huff.  
Ryoko sighed, picked up Ry and walked off to the nursery, "It's time for you nap anyway, good thing I got a nap huh?" Ryoko smiled and winced as Ry pulled her ponytail again.  
Tenchi sat in her room, in the same spot he had been for the past ten minutes. He just sat there shocked. So close, so very close from letting some closure come to his life, but no, the child interferred once again. This was getting annoying. And to add insult to injury, she just walked out of the room, not even acknowledging the incident even happened. Tenchi was fed up, he marched down the hall, making sure to announce his arrival by stomping loudly. He didn't care if he were acting like a little child, this was something he wanted, and he was going to get it no matter what..  
Meanwhile, Ryoko had already changed Ry and was tucking her in for her nap when she heard very loud thumping in the hall. She was about to chew the person out for waking Ry, until the door flew open and a very frustrated Tenchi marched in, grabbed Ryoko by the shoulders and kissed her deeply on the lips. After completing this task, he marched downstairs and outside, fully intent on throwing himself headfirst into the lake. He settled for, however, simply sitting ont he dock and thinking about the past couple of minutes. "I cannot believe I just did that." Tenchi put his head in his hands and shook them back and forth, "What a way to get your point across. Well, that only changes everything, and what is everyone gonna say? What am I going to say? Aaargh!"  
In the mean time, Ryoko was unable to move. Her brain could not even register a command, and if it could, it was doubtful her body would respond, she just stood there, wearing the same shocked expression. When at last her body moved, she touched her lips, where she could still feel the tingle of the kiss. It was so sudden, she'd had no time to react, even believe it was real. Ryoko was caught up in her thoughts until a familiar cry for attention rudely snapped her back to reality. Ryoko walked over to Ry's crib and smiled down at the child. "Just a flook, spur of the moment kinda thing," she said to herself, then began to sing Ry to sleep. As soon as she fell asleep, Ryoko teleported outside to think. 'Could it really have been a flook, he seemed angry when it happened.It can't have meant anything, he wouldn't hurt Ayeka like that. I'd decided to take care of Ry to keep from that hurt. Maybe that was just him telling me he had already chosen Ayeka..' Ryoko sighed, and promptly decided not to bring this up and to avoid Tenchi at all costs, lest he want to talk about it, she didn't think she could handle that right now, so, she merely contented herself with the memory of it and layed on the branch of the tree gazing up at the sky.  
Two hours later brought Ry's screams for someone to take her away from her crib. She was awake. Tenchi who was now sulking in his room about how he was going to explain this to everyone noticed that Ry screams went unanswered for longer than usual. He walked in her room and picked her up, "What's a matter, Ryoko ignoring you now too?" To his surprise, Ry smiled. Tenchi pulled a confused face until Ry pulled a very strange face. Tenchi looked around panicked, afraid she was going to throw up on him or something.  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
For Tenchi, the world had just stopped, everything was silent, not even birds were chirpping outside, just shere silence.  
  
One of Ryoko's eyes fluttered open and she sat up yawning. "Ugh, I can't believe I fell back to sleep, that was sure an odd dream though, kinda sad. Oh well, it'll never happen anyway, at least, I hope not. Huh?" The utter silence all of a sudden became apparent to her. "Um, ok?" She got up and flew toward the house and phazed through the wall into Ry's room and found a petrified Tenchi holding Ry, who looked utterly confused. Ryoko's first instinct was to walk away before he could say anything about the 'incident'.  
  
"Mommy!" Ryoko winced and Tenchi turned his head to look at her, still saying nothing. Ry took this golden opportunity and pulled Tenchi's hair.  
  
"OWCH! Hey, don't do that!"  
  
Ryoko giggled, "She only does it cause she likes you."  
  
Tenchi turned back to Ry who now looked close to tears.  
  
"Awe, you made her cry, meanie." Ryoko took Ry from Tenchi and tossed her up in the air and caught her. Ry laughed then reached back out for Tenchi. "Huh, guess she wants you again."  
  
"DADDY!!" Once again, there was silence, then, Ryoko spoke up, "He's not your daddy sweetie."  
  
Tenchi turned red, slightly offended, he wasn't gonna let this opportunity slip, "I could be her father, you're her mother."  
  
Ryoko turned on him "Are you implying something mister?"  
  
Tenchi was caught, "Uh, no, I.."  
  
"Listen, just because you're some kinda prince and I'm just some lowly pirate doesn't mean I can't raise a child, I like to think I've been doing a good job so far, or have I just been lying to myself huh?" Her golden eyes peirced Tenchi's very being that time she glared at him.  
  
"It wasn't that Ryoko, I just thought that, well...." As he stuttered Tenchi inwardly scowled, 'That child has gotten me into more trouble, and she's enjoying herself...wah?' As Tenchi's gaze turned toward Ry, he noticed her smiling at him, not a normal baby smile, but, it was as if Ry had meant what she said, daddy, did she really want Tenchi for her father?  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
His attention was averted back to Ryoko who was still scowling. "What did you mean?"  
  
"Oh, I uh, meant that Ry needed a....father figure in her life and um," Again, his attention was taken away but not by Ry, but by Ryoko herself. Her glare had softened in an almost disbelieving gaze. It was something Tenchi had never seen in her before, it was so innocent, so hopeful, and yet, doubtful at the same time. It almost made Tenchi want to cry. Instead, he moved closer and gently kissed her on the lips. When they broke apart, Tenchi's gaze softened and he caressed her cheek with his hand, "I love you." was all he said.  
  
Ryoko could have died right then and been the happiest person alive, or dead, whatever, she didn't want to figure it out now. She leaned in for another kiss until a shaky knock came at the door and Ayeka's voice, distinctly smaller, came through, "R-Ryoko, someone is at the door for you."  
  
Ryoko looked confused, "For me?" Tenchi took her hand and lead them downstairs to the living room. Sitting on the couch was a strange woman Ryoko had never seen in her life, 'Why would she want to talk to me? She's probably some type of bounty hunter.' Ryoko handed Ry to Tenchi and walked up to the woman who stood up when Ryoko entered. The woman was about five-foot-six and had long brown hair with hazel eyes which glistened when she saw Ryoko.  
  
"Can I help you?" Ryoko looked sceptical at her.  
  
"Y-you have my baby?"  
  
Ryoko was struck, this woman was the child's real mother. So, her nightmare had come true, this person had come to take Ry away. She didn't want to, but something told Ryoko she had to give her up. She had been a mother for a while and she wanted her child to be happy, when Ry grew up, Ryoko didn't want Ry to loath her because she wasn't her real mother. No, she couldn't even go through that even for a little while. Ryoko knew she was giving up to easily but nothing ever came easily in life and this was no exception. Ryoko took Ry from Tenchi and put the child in this woman's hands, holding back tears. Ry said nothing as her and her 'mother' were ushered out the door. Ryoko knew the child understood what was going on.  
  
Without a word spoken, Ryoko teleported away somewhere, a single diamond tear ran down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Uh, this'd be your standard disclaimer, I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!! Ok, got it? Great! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Reminder, this is a warm and fuzzy pick-me-up for those who like Ryoko and are all (or at least slightly) for the whole T/R pairing. Also, keep in mind that Ryoko's OOC-ness is due to the fact that Ry seems to have chosen her for a mother.  
  
Years had passed since that day so long ago when Ryoko lost her first child. She couldn't officially call it her worst day ever, that's the day Tenchi confessed his love for her. That part always made her smile. But to this day, fourteen years later, her family still asks her why she gave up so easily on the one sunshine in her life. She simple replied with tears in her eyes, "She wasn't my only sunshine." Ryoko still neglected telling them about that dream she had. The one that showed her the consequences of not giving Ry back and she frankly didn't intend on telling them ever. The only one she had told was Tenchi, because she had trusted him. In turn, he told her of how he felt when she had given all her attention to Ry. At this she laughed and apologized. Tenchi smiled brighter than he had in a while, it was so nice to hear her pure, warm, inviting laugh, untainted by anything.  
  
It had been about three years since Tenchi and Ryoko had been married. Ayeka, to eveyone's surprise, insisted the marriage to be on Jurai. Even more, she had gone out of her way to prevent any slander or attacks on Ryoko as the ceremony commenced. It was a beautiful ceremony, performed right in the palace, although it scared everyone half to death when it took two hourse for Ryoko to emerge from her room. Tenchi about had a heart attack, each minute thinking she had run off to find Ry or something else. But, it was simply cold feet, as was, Ryoko was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane as she walked down that isle, decked out in an all white Juraian star silk gown. Tenchi could have died, and in fact, he thought he had as he watched her. After the ceremony and before Tenchi took her off for the honeymoon, Ayeka couldn't help but chew Ryoko out for how late she had been, and Ryoko just simply sat there beaming. Giving up, Ayeka returned Ryoko to Tenchi and saw them off.  
  
'Yes sir, those certainly were the good days back then.' Ayeka now sat in her throne. Of all the family, she was the first and only to leave, Sasami stayed, giving a purpose for Mihoshi and Kiyone to stay as well. Ayeka had sometimes felt like an outcast for leaving, but, she coudn't refuse her responsibilities, not after how much she lectured Ryoko on not doing it, so she returned, sadly saying goodbye. Of course, every now and then, she returned with a smile on her face, until she caught Ryoko's still slightly depressed face. Ayeka was now frustrated with Ryoko, no matter how much she said it, Ayeka knew she wasn't over that child.  
  
"You're majesty." Ayeka was snapped from her thoughts as a royal guard entered the throne room.  
  
"Speak." She was annoyed, this was her time to think, and it had just been interrupted in the midst of her happiest memories.  
  
"You're majesty, we have a young rouge who is brought before you, for she is under age to be tried as an adult. You requested these cases be brought before you?"  
  
"Yes yes, send her in." Now, her full attention was brought back to the situation at hand, these cases always required her full attention, and even if they didn't, she gave it anyway, hoping one day to find her, Ryoko's sunshine, for they were friends now and Ayeka just wanted Ryoko to be happy.  
  
A young girl of about fifteen was brought kicking and biting before Ayeka. One of the guards, absolutely disgusted with the child, grabbed her by the hair and forced her head up to look at Ayeka.  
  
'Those emerald green eyes, I know that face.' "Leave us now."  
  
"But you're majesty...."  
  
"I said leave us NOW." The guards nodded and exited through the doorway leaving the adolescent and the empress. "Tell me your name."  
  
The child was caught off guard, something about that voice...seemed, almost trustworthy, she decided to humor the woman, "Name's Kilara why? Like to know the name of your victims before you throw them to your wolves?"  
  
Ayeka was completely caught off guard by the comment, but would not let this child see that she intimidated the empress. "Do you remember anything of your past, R-uh, Kilara?"  
  
"No why?" 'That voice!!! What is about it?????' Kilara was clenching her teeth, she remembered very little of her past, what she did remember, she held onto, unfortunately, all she could hold onto now was a faceless smile and blue, that was it. Also, a sweet voice, and brown eyes, but this woman hadn't that voice nor blue, the smile or the blue or brown eyes. Everything was blurry to her. "Please tell me, do you know anything?" Kilara now trusted this woman, she didnt' know why, she just did, and it was enough for her, she based her whole life on trust, hopefully it'd work now.  
  
Ayeka nodded happily. She led Kilara to the throne next to hers and relayed her past, that Ayeka knew of, to her. By the end, Kilara was in tears, everything from then on was clear now, that woman, the blue, the sweet voice, the smile, and that man, the brown eyes, everything was clear, and she wanted that happiness back.  
  
"Your name is not Kilara, would you like to come home with me...."  
  
"AAAAHHHHH RYO-OHKI!!!!!" Sasami chased the cabbit away from the kitchen, "You know this is for Ayeka, she'c coming home today and you can't keep stealing food or nothing will get done!!!"  
  
"Miy miya miyaaaaaa" Ryo-ohki said apologetically.  
  
"Oh, just go out and play, I'll be out soon." Sasami couldn't stay mad at the cute little cabbit.  
  
In the living room, Ryoko sat in front of the tv not really watching the soap opera on tv. She was, for the most part, tuning it out, to tired to really pay attention to much. She stood up and stretched yawning as a comercial came on.  
Tenchi walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist kissing her neck, "Morning love."  
Ryoko smiled and turned around in his arms and kissed him full on the lips. Washu chose that moment to emerge from her lab.  
  
"Do you really have to do that here? Not everyone finds it as entertaining as some may."  
  
In response, Ryoko only deepened the kiss. Washu rolled her eyes, "Honestly, kids." She sweatdroped as she walked by Mihoshi totally absorbed in the tv, commercial or not. 'Yep, this is still a family, we're just missin one but she'll be here soon enough.'  
  
'Unfortunately.' Ryoko's voice coming through the link startled Washu. Once again, she turned toward the couple who were still kissing and once again, rolled her eyes. "GET A ROOM!" Washu then stalked off to the kitchens for some odd reason or another.  
  
Tenchi slowly broke the kiss and, in one quick motion, scooped Ryoko up in his arms, "Doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Ryoko giggled as he carried her upstairs and closed the door.  
  
And, yet once again, the moment was lost upon the blonde sitting on the couch, not realizing she was now watching and infomercial on some new American grill.  
  
Two hours later found the entire family standing outside the house waiting for the Juraian royal ship to come bearing the empress of Jurai herself, coming back home, to the one place she truely felt she belonged. Once the ship landed, everyone crowded around it awaiting her decent from ship to earth. But, rather than Ayeka emerge first, a strange girl came. Her emerald eyes glistened with tears, and with a wisp of her her long, black hair, she tightly embraced Ryoko. Ayeka stepped out of the ship, smiling sincerely. Ryoko looked over the girl's shoulder at Ayeka who simply nodded. Ryoko's eyes glistened and she embraced the girl tightly, never, EVER wanting to let go....  
  
"Welcome home Ry."


End file.
